LOVE DREAM
by Ainos
Summary: Ecco come avrei fatto finire io una delle più belle puntate della serie... (SPOILER Episodio #6X03 "Triangle")


  


TITLE: **The X-files - LOVE DREAM**

AUTHOR: Ainos - Ainos@SoftHome.net

CLASSIFICATION: M&S Relationship

CONTENT WARNING: only italian language, sorry ;-))

SUMMARY: Ecco come avrei fatto finire io una delle più belle puntate della serie...

SPOILER WARNING: Episodio #6X03 "Triangle"

DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: questa storia è ospitata anche sul bellissimo sito di Lalla e Lup.

THE DISCLAIMER: "The X-Files" ed i personaggi di Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner ed i "Guerrieri Solitari" sono creazione e proprietà di Chris Carter e della Ten Thirteen Productions. Sono qui utilizzati senza permesso e senza intenzione alcuna di trarne un profitto. La storia e gli altri personaggi (l'infermiera ^__^;;;) sono di mia invenzione. (Storia scritta nell'Aprile del 1999)

* * *

Mulder si svegliò di botto.

Un secondo prima era immerso in un sonno profondo e senza sogni e quello seguente si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto bianco con gli occhi sbarrati.

Non era il suo salotto, quello.

Questo pensiero gli si presentò immediatamente non appena si rese conto che non stava fissando - con il solito astio post-risveglio - le consuete crepe del SUO soffitto bianco!

Allo stesso tempo anche tutti gli altri 4 sensi, ancora intorpiditi dal sonno, si misero a funzionare al massimo del regime: l'olfatto registrò il pungente e sgradevole odore di disinfettante usato in quantità industriali, gemiti soffocati ed echi di sussurri arrivarono alle sue orecchie e, soprattutto, le sue braccia si mossero e lentamente andarono a toccare le sponde di metallo che circondavano il letto.

Era in un ospedale. 

Su questo non potevano esserci dubbi.

Era ricoverato in un OSPEDALE! 

E non riusciva a ricordarsene il motivo.

Sbatté freneticamente le palpebre nel rendersi conto che il muoversi gli riusciva molto difficoltoso: le braccia rispondevano debolmente agli ordini del suo cervello, ma le gambe non davano segno tangibile di essere ancora collegate al resto del corpo. 

Immediatamente una nuova sensazione, meno reale delle precedenti ma molto più sconvolgente, si fece strada nella sua coscienza ancora un po' assopita: aveva paura!

Una paura assurda, paralizzante, ingiustificata ed impossibile da ignorare.

Iniziò a gridare.

O, almeno, ci tentò, perché solo un suono strozzato uscì dalle sue labbra per quanto lui si sforzasse...

Pochi secondi dopo (o forse qualche minuto più tardi... magari anche qualche ora?) la luce della stanza si accese ed una donna con gli zoccoli bianchi si avvicinò al suo letto: "Agente Mulder," disse con voce gentile, "Sono felice di vedere che si è deciso a ritornare tra di noi."

Mulder si voltò a fatica verso di lei, non tentando neppure di risponderle, ma guardandola con aria interrogativa.

"Immagino che ora non ricordi nulla," continuò la donna, mentre si muoveva senza sosta intorno al letto dell'infermo, sistemando impercettibilmente le lenzuola, controllando le flebo e facendolo bere, "Ma non c'è da preoccuparsi: in casi come il suo è perfettamente normale."

Mulder evitò di chiedersi quale fosse il suo "caso", anche perché in quel momento la sua attenzione fu distratta dall'arrivo di un'altra donna che entrò nella stanza tutta trafelata e con un accenno di fiatone.

"Mulder!" esclamò Dana Scully non appena il fiato glielo consentì.

Ancora una volta, quasi suo malgrado, Mulder rimase impressionato dall'incredibile capacità che aveva la sua collega nell'essere sempre impeccabile in ogni situazione: persino ora, reduce da quella che sembrava essere una nottata in una sala d'aspetto d'ospedale, vestita sicuramente con lo stesso tailleur che aveva indossato alla mattina per recarsi nel loro ufficio dell'F.B.I., non aveva un capello fuori posto ed il suo vestito sembra essere stato appena ritirato da una tintoria. Solo il volto teso ed affaticato tradiva la sua apprensione...

"L'agente Mulder si è appena ripreso, signora." disse l'infermiera con un tono tra l'accondiscendenza ed il rimprovero.

Scully la ignorò bellamente e si precipitò al capezzale del collega, si passò una mano tra i capelli rosso rame e cercò di ignorare l'immenso sollievo che provava nell'incontrare nuovamente lo sguardo tra il serio ed il faceto di Mulder.

"Si può sapere che cosa diavolo ti eri messo in testa, questa volta?!" sbottò incollerita, accorgendosi del fatto che l'uomo la stava osservando con il pigro sorriso che lei conosceva fin troppo bene.

Possibile che fosse già in grado di prenderla in giro senza avvertire i postumi del coma da _sincope da apnea_ dal quale era appena uscito?

Mulder non le rispose, ovviamente: non solo non ne era in grado, ma si era anche appena ricordato un particolare importantissimo della strana avventura che aveva vissuto a bordo della Queen Annie.

Spostò lo sguardo dagli occhi della sua collega e lo posò sulle sue labbra: di certo non si era mai reso conto in modo cosciente di quanto quelle labbra fossero piene e squisitamente disegnate... e non ricordava neppure di aver mai notato prima quel neo così sexy che lei aveva poco al di sopra di quelle labbra e che, curiosamente, cercava di nascondere con un trucco sapiente. Eppure... eppure in fondo in fondo quei particolari li doveva aver pur notati prima... prima... di che cosa?

Strinse gli occhi e distolse lo sguardo, mentre strane immagini iniziarono a squarciare il buio della sua mente. 

Una bandiera con la svastica, decine di soldati, un salone dove molte coppie ballavano il valzer e... Scully! 

Aveva sognato Scully! Aveva sognato le sue labbra...

Mulder riaprì gli occhi e si voltò nuovamente per vedere se lei se ne fosse andata, ma la sua compagna di tante avventure era ancora lì, che lo fissava con gli occhi velati da una preoccupazione che non riusciva a dissimulare quanto avrebbe voluto.

Anche l'infermiera era ancora presente, ma ormai aveva desistito dall'impossibile compito di evitare che il suo paziente fosse disturbato: si limitava a lanciare occhiate di sbieco a Scully, la quale non se ne accorgeva minimamente.

Scully alzò una mano e fece per avvicinarla al suo viso, ma il suo gesto fu involontariamente fermato a metà da una voce burbera che disse: "Agente Mulder, si è ripreso finalmente!".

La donna ritirò in fretta la mano, con grande disappunto di Mulder, e si voltò verso il nuovo arrivato. Anche l'infermiera si volse verso l'uomo e lo redarguì severamente: "Vi prego di abbassare la voce, signore! Siamo in un ospedale."

Walter Skinner, vicedirettore dell'F.B.I. e diretto superiore di Mulder e Scully, non si fece certo intimorire da quelle parole: "Ne sono ben cosciente, infermiera." replicò asciutto, lanciandole una brevissima occhiata ed avvicinandosi al letto di Mulder senza rallentare minimamente il suo passo.

"Signore..." gli disse allora Mulder con uno strano ghigno in faccia, "Non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe stato così bene in divisa, sa?"

Si stava riferendo al magnifico completino da nazi che l'uomo indossava nel suo sogno, ma sapeva benissimo che nessuno avrebbe capito l'allusione... a meno che quello che lui credeva un sogno non lo fosse stato...

Skinner si fermò e guardò Scully, la quale scosse il capo e gli fece cenno di non badare troppo a ciò che farfugliava il suo collega: di certo una sincope poteva avere delle serie ripercussioni sul cervello umano, ma non era certa che le allucinazioni potessero far parte di quel genere di disturbi.

"Agente Mulder," tuonò Skinner facendo sussultare l'infermiera, "spero proprio che si riprenda in fretta e bene, perché ho l'intenzione di prenderla a calci nel sedere non appena sarà uscito di qui."

Tre paia di occhi si alzarono a fissarlo: l'infermiera estremamente scandalizzata, Scully piena di partecipe comprensione e Mulder con puro divertimento.

Skinner ritenne opportuno andarsene subito dopo e non fece caso al fatto che anche l'infermiera ritenne opportuno scortarlo fino all'uscita dall'ospedale, prima che si mettesse ad insultare altri poveri pazienti.

Scully e Mulder scelsero il medesimo istante per guardarsi l'un l'altro e, stranamente, fu proprio la donna a distogliere gli occhi per prima.

La luce che vedeva negli occhi del suo collega era davvero sconcertante: non erano lucidi e febbrili come si sarebbe aspettata da un uomo che era stato sul punto di morire annegato... erano piuttosto limpidi ed acuti e la guardavano come se fossero colmi... colmi.. di affetto?!

"Sulla Queen Annie, nel 1932... c'eravate tutti, sai? C'era Skinner... ed era un ufficiale nazista!... e poi c'eri tu..."

Le parole apparentemente deliranti di Mulder vennero interrotte dall'arrivo di un buffo trio di personaggi che entrambi gli agenti dell'F.B.I. conoscevano bene... ciononostante, era sempre uno strano spettacolo il vederli insieme: mai tre persone avrebbero potuto essere più diverse e male assortite tra di loro.

Byers, Frohike e Langly, conosciti anche come i "Guerrieri Solitari", entrarono nella camera di Mulder e si disposero ordinatamente intorno al suo letto: Frohike gettò la sua consueta occhiata ammirata a Scully, ma non proferì parola, quello che parlò fu Byers, considerato il "portavoce" ufficiale del gruppo.

"Bene Mulder, sono felice di vedere che ti stai riprendendo molto bene dalla tua brutta avventura." disse con la sua voce elegante e ben modulata, che faceva paio con la sua spiccata eleganza nel vestire.

Mulder lo guardò, ascoltò le sue parole ed annuì con un mezzo sorriso, ma i suoi occhi tornarono immediatamente su Scully.

Lei se ne accorse, ma la cosa che più la imbarazzò fu il fatto che anche Frohike lo notò e non si diede pena di non farlo notare anche agli altri: "Va bene, adesso che ci siamo assicurati che sei ancora dei nostri è meglio che ce ne andiamo, n'eh?"

Il biondo Langly si voltò sorpreso a guardarlo - moriva dalla voglia di sapere che cosa avesse visto Mulder a bordo della Queen Annie - ma l'inequivocabile cenno che gli fece il suo amico gli fece prontamente cambiare idea: avrebbe sempre potuto parlare più tardi con l'agente Mulder, no?

Prese per un gomito il fin troppo compito Byers, che non riusciva ancora a capire il perché di quella strana tensione che aleggiava in quella stanza, e tutti e tre se ne andarono senza proferire altre parole... d'altronde era abbastanza palese il fatto che nessuno dei due rimasti nella stanza si sarebbe dato la pena di dargli retta ulteriormente.

Scully si sentiva molto più che imbarazzata: stava arrossendo come una liceale alla prima cotta... ma perché diavolo Mulder la stava fissando in quel modo? E perché mai lei non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo?

Cercò di fare forza sulla parte più razionale di sé e tentò la prima manovra diversiva: lui poteva essere anche ancora sotto shock per il mezzo annegamento, ma lei non aveva proprio nessuna scusa valida per... per... il suo stupido comportamento!

Fece un passo indietro e iniziò a staccare le mani dalla sponda d'acciaio del letto di Mulder, a cui si era aggrappata come un naufrago ad una zattera: con la sinistra non ci furono particolari problemi - non le aveva mai dato alcun problema quella mano... - ma, proprio nell'attimo in cui anche le dita della destra lasciavano la presa, la mano di Mulder le blocco le riportò alla posizione di partenza, posandovisi sopra con fare possessivo.

"Scully..." mormorò con un tono di voce che Scully riconobbe immediatamente... _"Non voglio andare avanti senza di te."_ le aveva detto quell'unica altra volta in cui aveva sentito tremare la sua voce a quel modo.

Questa volta fu molto più sintetico.. e molto più diretto!

"Scully... io ti amo."

Lei non riuscì a prendere alla leggera le sue parole, così come non c'era riuscita la prima volta, ma un timido tentativo lo fece: "Santo... santo cielo, Mulder!" esclamò con voce che avrebbe dovuto essere tra l'ironico e il sorpreso, ma che era troppo flebile e tremante per esserlo.

Era così confusa che non si avvide neppure del fatto che Mulder si era sollevato: con una mossa lenta e gentile le passò una mano dietro la nuca e la trasse a sé senza che lei potesse opporre la minima resistenza.

Il suo bacio non fu né leggero né convenzionale come inconsciamente si aspettava: Scully scoprì con sgomento che il suo collega la stava baciando con una passione che non gli avrebbe mai sospettato e rimase ancora più sconvolta dallo scoprire che non solo la cosa le piaceva tantissimo, ma che gli stava rispondendo con ugual ardore.

Anche Mulder se ne accorse e fu per questo che, quando finalmente la lasciò andare, rimase fermo a guardarla e sorrise: un sorriso pigro e soddisfatto, come quello che potrebbe fare un gatto dopo essersi scolato un'intera scodella di panna...

Scully, a sua volta, rimase anche lei per qualche secondo ferma a fissarlo con gli occhi azzurri sgranati, poi sollevò la mano sinistra, quella che non l'aveva mai tradita, e gli tirò un manrovescio con tutta la forza che riuscì a riunire nel colpo.

Lo prese in pieno volto e gli fece voltare la testa dalla parte opposta, ma non ebbe neppure il tempo per rallegrarsene: Mulder infatti non fece neppure in tempo a rigirarsi verso di lei che le afferrò al volo il polso, imprigionandogli così anche l'altra mano.

Scully si ritrovò così con la mano destra stretta alla sponda del letto e quella sinistra ostaggio nelle mani di Mulder.

"Mi aspettavo un pugno..." le disse allora lui, guardandola dritto negli occhi con uno sguardo malizioso.

"Mulder!" replicò a denti stretti Scully, incerta se dirgliene quattro come aveva intenzione di fare o se scusarlo in parte per il fatto che non doveva essere ancora completamente in sé per comportarsi così!

"Nonostante tutto, però... è andata meglio di quanto non sperassi..." continuò lui con lo stesso tono carezzevole che le aveva fatto sciogliere le ginocchia solo qualche secondo prima.

Scully si disse che doveva assolutamente spezzare quell'incantesimo prima di rimanerne vittima a sua volta.

"Agente Mulder ti consigl... anzi ti ordino subito di lasciarmi prima che mi dimentichi del fatto che sei convalescente e..."

Mulder si mise a ridere dolcemente e la interruppe: "..E? E cosa, Scully? Quando mai ho dato retta ad un ordine, io? E poi non mi sembri proprio nella posizione di poter minacciare alcunché..."

Come per ribadire il concetto, la tirò per il braccio fino ad avere il suo viso vicinissimo al proprio: "Che cosa c'è che non va? Ti ho detto che t'amo, ti ho baciato... che cosa c'è di sbagliato?"

Il cuore di Scully accelerò nuovamente i battiti. Lei non sapeva bene se era per quella rinnovata vicinanza o per le parole che Mulder le stava dicendo, ma sentiva chiaramente l'eco del battito nelle orecchie, come lo percepiva all'altezza del polso sinistro che lui continuava a stringere tra le sue dita...

Inconsciamente si passò la lingua sulle labbra.

Oddio, stava sbagliando tutto... stavano sbagliando tutto!

"Mulder... è tutto sbagliato! Tu... tu... non sei completamente in te! Sei ancora sotto shock... non sei padrone delle tue azioni. Succede, a volte... tu sei andato in sincope. E' abbastanza comune tra gli apneisti inesperti. In questo caso, al limite estremo della resistenza senza respirare, la respirazione si blocca e le funzioni vitali vengono ridotte al minimo..."

"Scully."

"...c'è un minore apporto di sangue alle cellule del cervello e..."

"Scully, io non sono impazzito."

"Non ho detto questo! E' solo che devi riposare e..."

"...ed aspettare che le cellule del mio cervello riprendano a funzionare?"

"Ma io non intendevo QUESTO!!!" urlò alla fine Scully, dando un violento strattone per allontanarsi dal Mulder, ma non riuscendo comunque a liberarsi dalla stretta dell'uomo.

Ma che forza non aveva pur nelle sue condizioni?

"Ed allora che cosa intendi?!" ribatté con ugual violenza lui, riportandola alla posizione precedente tirandola verso di sé con la stessa enfasi.

Scully ebbe un attimo di esitazione: e se fosse stato realmente cosciente di ciò che stava facendo e dicendo? E se lei avesse potuto realmente credere che... che lui...

Mulder la osservò mentre le leggeva in volto la consueta espressione di incredulità mista a speranza che assumeva tutte le volte che lui le esponeva qualche sua nuova teoria fantascientifica.

Voleva credergli ma non gli poteva credere... era sempre la solita storia con Dana Scully. Si fidava di lui, glielo aveva dimostrato molte volte in quei 6 anni affidandogli la sua vita senza pensarci su due volte, seguendolo in ogni sua folle crociata consigliandolo e redarguendolo con il suo freddo razionalismo, ma allo stesso tempo c'era sempre una parte di sé che dubitava, sempre comunque, di qualsiasi cosa lui dicesse o facesse!

E lui si era scoperto ad amarla proprio per questa sua ambivalenza, che molte volte aveva trovato irritante ed estenuante - è vero - ma che gli aveva anche rivelato un lato di lei che Scully teneva particolarmente a non mostrare agli altri...

Per quanti minuti, secondi od ore rimasero così, a guardarsi negli occhi, a fronteggiarsi senza usare parole, nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza: quel che è certo è che fu Scully a cedere per prima, distogliendo lo sguardo ed arrendendosi così alla sua incredulità.

Non poteva permettersi di credere che lui fosse del tutto in sé in quel momento: ci aveva provato, ci aveva sperato, ma la sua paura era più grande della fiducia che nutriva in lui e questo non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo.

Così Scully rinunciò, lasciò che il suo lato razionale predominasse ancora una volta sul suo lato più sensibile e sincero...

Mulder se ne rese perfettamente conto e, senza che lei dicesse una sola parola, la lasciò andare: schiuse le dita dal suo polso, lasciandolo cadere dolcemente sul lenzuolo e staccò la sua mano dalla sponda del letto, liberandole anche la mano destra.

D'istinto Scully ritrasse le mani di scatto, per poi abbandonare le braccia distese lungo i fianchi: "Mulder..." mormorò con la voce più dolce che l'uomo le avesse mai sentito usare, "io vorrei solo dirti... che..."

Mulder la guardò con sorpresa, colpito dal fatto che la voce le si era spezzata per un singhiozzo mal represso.

"...che io ci tengo molto a te. Mi sei molto caro, Mulder, e..."

La voce le si spezzò del tutto. Scully ammutolì nel rendersi conto che non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime: era come se quella parte di lei che era profondamente innamorata di Mulder volesse assolutamente manifestarsi in qualche modo...

Si morse il labbro inferiore per soffocare i singhiozzi: non poteva rendersi così ridicola, non poteva proprio permetterselo! Il suo orgoglio non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato.

Così fece un rapido dietro front e, senza aggiungere una sola parola, cercò di guadagnare l'uscita: era una fuga ignominiosa la sua, e ne era ben cosciente, ma sarebbe stato ben peggio se fosse rimasta lì... 

L'agente Fox Mulder, chiamato "Spooky" al tempo del college, considerato dai più indulgenti come un tipo eccentrico e dai più maligni come uno psicotico in semi-libertà, prese in quel momento una delle sue solite decisioni improvvise: strappò il tubicino della flebo, rischiando quasi di spezzarsi l'ago in vena, saltò fuori dal letto con un favoloso - e doloroso! - scatto di reni e riuscì a bloccare la sua collega proprio mentre stava aprendo la porta: "No Scully, non te ne andrai proprio ora."

La donna lo guardò con gli occhi ancora lucidi e sbarrò gli occhi precipitandosi a sostenerlo quando lo vide barcollare pericolosamente in preda all'abbassamento di pressione dovuto al suo movimento un po' troppo brusco: "Mulder!" esclamò, cercando di far appoggiare l'uomo contro la porta chiusa, non essendo fisicamente in grado di sorreggerlo nel caso fosse svenuto del tutto.

La crisi durò pochi secondi: quando il sangue riprese a fluire a pieno regime nel cervello di Mulder, lui si scoprì a pensare che non gli era andata poi tanto male... Scully lo stava abbracciando. Ma il pensiero non durò che un attimo, giusto il tempo per notare che Scully lo stava sì abbracciando con una certa foga, ma stava anche piangendo e singhiozzando in un modo che non le era certo consono!

"Scull...?" mormorò dolcemente, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle e tentando di scuoterla un po' con gentilezza.

"Sei un vero idiota!" esclamò lei, tra i singhiozzi, "Non pensi mai alle conseguenze di quello che fai! Parti sempre per la tangente se qualcosa accende il tuo interesse e poi..."

"E poi sei tu quella che si deve fare in quattro per salvarmi la pelle, giusto?"

A quelle parole, pronunciate con tono ironico, ma non troppo, Scully alzò lo sguardo verso Mulder, rivelandogli il suo viso sconvolto dalle lacrime, o almeno così pensò confusamente lei: quello stesso volto rigato di pianto apparve a Mulder, al contrario, come il più bello che avesse mai visto. Erano anni che nessuno si preoccupava più per lui fino al quel punto... e l'unica altra donna che avesse mai visto piangere per lui a quel modo era sua madre!

Con una sorta di sesto senso, Scully si rese conto che Mulder non era disgustato dalle sue lacrime e neppure ne era imbarazzato... sembrava più commosso, quasi compiaciuto all'idea che lei si preoccupasse a tal punto per lui.

Possibile che fosse stato così stolto da non essersene mai accorto prima? Possibile che Mulder non si fosse mai reso conto di quanto lui contasse per lei?

Seguendo un'ispirazione improvvisa, Scully decise, per una volta in vita sua, di agire d'istinto senza pensare alle conseguenze diretto di ciò che stava per fare: continuando a fissare Mulder negli occhi, si alzò in punta di piedi, gli passò le braccia intorno al collo e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue.

Dapprima il suo bacio fu lieve e gentile, ma la risposta di Mulder fu travolgente al punto da farle perdere ogni remora potesse esserle rimasta... si strinse a lui e lo baciò come aveva sempre desiderato fare, con tutta la passione scaturita da notti passate insonni a dar vita a pensieri che non avrebbe mai ammesso neppure sotto tortura.

Mulder si lasciò sfuggire un gemito in risposta a quel sensuale attacco: gli girava la testa, sentiva le tempie pulsargli dolorosamente, ma non aveva la minima intenzione di interrompere il bacio che gli stava dando quella formidabile rossa che stringeva tra le braccia!

Purtroppo, con suo grande rammarico, dopo pochi istanti ebbe la riprova che la sua collega non dimenticava mai - in nessuna occasione - di essere innanzitutto un medico: con molta delicatezza si staccò da lui, si sciolse dal suo abbraccio e gli prese il volto tra le mani.

"Devi tornartene subito a letto, Mulder: se mi svieni qui tra le braccia... non so proprio come potrei fare per riportarti nel letto."

Molte risposte maliziose si affacciarono alla mente dell'agente speciale Fox Mulder all'udire quelle parole, ma lo sguardo estremamente dolce con cui Scully le accompagnò gli fece scemare qualsiasi voglia di replicare... così si limitò ad annuire ed a simulare un'improvvisa debolezza che "costrinse" la donna ad abbracciarlo per guidarlo fino al lettino dalle sponde galeotte.

Con gesti esperti, resi solo un tantinello esitanti dal fatto che Mulder sembrava intralciarle apposta ogni movimento, Scully abbassò la sponda del letto e la fece scivolare per gli appositi ganci sotto al materasso: si girò di un lato per facilitare a Mulder l'entrata nel letto e, senza neppure avere il tempo di rendersene conto, all'improvviso si ritrovò sdraiata sopra il letto e sotto (!) il suo collega: "Mulder!" esclamò con tono falsamente oltraggiato, mentre lui osservava la sua reazione con un sorriso faunesco stampato in volto.

"Ecco... adesso sono a letto. Sei soddisfatta? Possiamo continuare il discorsetto che abbiamo interrotto qualche minuto fa?" mormorò ammiccandole sfacciatamente.

Poi si abbassò su di lei senza neppure darle il tempo di rispondere.

***

Scully si risvegliò piuttosto dolcemente.

Si stiracchiò un paio di volte prima di decidersi ad aprire gli occhi, ma, una volta fattolo, dovette reprimere l'istinto di richiuderli all'istante.

Non l'aveva sconvolta l'aver riconosciuto l'ospedale, la camera o la sagoma della flebo che si delineava netta nell'oscurità ovattata, ma piuttosto il ritrovarsi accoccolata su una sedia dopo che ricordava benissimo di essersi addormentata sdraiata in ben altro posto e... 

Scully arrossi violentemente. Se ne rese perfettamente conto dall'improvviso calore che sentì salirle in faccia: una sgradevole sensazione che non credeva avrebbe mai più provato in vita sua dopo il periodo adolescenziale.

Si tirò su in piedi e istintivamente si stiracchiò un poco: aveva dormito su una sedia e si sentiva tutta intorpidita... era perfettamente naturale.

Si dilettò per qualche secondo con l'idea di ignorare tutto quanto, di gettarlo nel "dimenticatoio" e di andarsene alla chetichella, ma un borbottio sommesso che udì provenire da letto, dove sapeva esserci Mulder, le fece dimenticare tutti i suoi "buoni" propositi.

Si avvicinò a quel letto e notò distrattamente che la sponda laterale era tornata al suo posto (ma era mai stata veramente spostata?): si appoggiò con le braccia conserte alla sponda e si mise ad osservare il suo collega, che sembrava dormire il sonno placido dei giusti.

Doveva essersi sognata tutto, pensò Scully (e con non poco rammarico!). Si era addormentata spossata da quella giornata campale e tutta la tensione accumulata per l'improvvisa scomparsa di Mulder aveva giocato quello strano scherzo al suo cervello...

"I sogni son desideri... di felicità..." cantava Cenerentola nel film di Disney ed anche Dana si ritrovò a canticchiare il ritornello di quella canzoncina mentre un desiderio invincibile di accarezzare il volto emaciato di Mulder stava per vincere le sue deboli difese: allungò la mano e sfiorò il suo profilo, la sua mascella, i suoi capelli...

Un sordo rumore di passi che proveniva dal corridoio le fece ritirare precipitosamente la mano e Scully si sentì assurdamente colpevole: _ma come aveva fatto a cacciarsi in un problema simile?_

Lei, che si era sempre vantata della sua razionalità, del suo autocontrollo, della sua assoluta obiettività, si era innamorata pazzamente dell'uomo più irrazionale ed impulsivo che avesse mai conosciuto! E faceva talmente fatica ad ammetterlo persino con se stessa che si ritrovava a fare sogni adolescenziali che avevano lui come solo ed unico oggetto!

Probabilmente uno psicoanalista le avrebbe detto che la sua tanto decantata razionalità era solo una maschera e lei che si era innamorata di un uomo che non aveva alcun timore di esternare le proprie idee, per quanto folli queste potessero apparire agli occhi dei più, proprio perché, intimamente, lo invidiava e avrebbe voluto essere come lui... avere il suo coraggio, la sua forza...

Ma, se da un lato tutto questo poteva essere vero, Scully sapeva che era l'altro Mulder quello di cui si era veramente innamorata, quello deluso e sconfitto dalla vita che, nonostante tutto, non si arrendeva e continuava per la sua strada, forse un po' acciaccato, forse senza più molte speranze per il futuro, ma senza mai perdere il proprio orgoglio...

Si era innamorata di un uomo che riponeva in lei tutta la sua incondizionata fiducia, che le aveva fatto capire chiaramente come, senza il suo aiuto, non sarebbe più riuscito a continuare sulla difficile strada che aveva intrapreso... Mulder si fidava di lei, aveva bisogno di lei e non ne aveva fatto mistero: c'era da stupirsi del fatto che lei avesse risposto a questi stimoli nell'unico modo in cui è capace una donna?

Scully strinse gli occhi e poi scosse la testa, rassegnata: tutta questa sua analisi interiore (o sarebbe stata meglio chiamarla _tortura interiore_?) non serviva a nulla! Mulder era tutto preso dalla sua crociata personale contro il mondo intero e non si era mai accorto di averla coinvolta fino a quel punto. Si fidava ciecamente di lei perché non avrebbe potuto fidarsi di nessun altro ed aveva bisogno di lei per lo stesso identico motivo: non aveva nessun altro! Certo, c'erano i LG... ed anche Skinner, ma se gli uni erano persino più paranoici ed estremisti di lui, il vicedirettore dell'F.B.I. - pur avendo dimostrato sempre un certo riguardo nei suoi confronti - non avrebbe mai avuto la fiducia totale che... che solo lei era stata così sconsiderata da dargli!

Scully si lasciò sfuggire un sonoro sospiro ed immediatamente dopo si ritrovò a trattenerlo quasi suo malgrado: Mulder si era mosso, aveva parlottato nel sonno e l'era sembrato di capire che avesse detto "Sono un idiota...".

Le sue stesse identiche parole... nel suo sogno, lei... lei l'aveva apostrofato con quelle stesse identiche parole!

"Oh santo cielo!" esclamò mentre sentiva un bizzarro nodo serrarle lo stomaco all'altezza dell'esofago, riproponendole così un'altra sconvolgente sensazione che non ricordava di aver più provato da almeno 15 anni!

Girò sui tacchi ed uscì dalla stanza con un'urgenza che l'infermiera di Mulder avrebbe certamente malvisto, ma non voleva rischiare di compiere altre azioni avventate come quella di svegliarlo bruscamente per farsi spiegare da dove diavolo avesse tirato fuori quella frase!

***

La porta della camera si richiuse dolcemente alle spalle di Scully ed, in quel preciso istante, l'agente Fox Mulder riaprì gli occhi... e, inaspettatamente, sorrise.

* FINE *

* * *


End file.
